Gotta Have You
by Meggles00
Summary: Naley – S1, and how they deal with the “big, bad, sex issue”


Title: Gotta Have You  
Pairing/Character(s): Nathan/Haley  
Rating: Adult rated  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters  
Summary: Naley – S1, and how they dealt with the "big, bad, sex issue".

* * *

Haley and Nathan burst through the apartment door, joined at the lips, hands roaming over each other's bodies. Nathan backed Haley up again the door and assaulted her neck with his lips, tasting her, not being able to get enough.

"Nathan?" Haley managed, between moans.

"Mmmm?"

"Let's go to your bedroom…you're making my knees weak", she giggled, as they moved down the hall. Nathan refused to stop kissing her.

As they entered his room, Nathan walked Haley backwards to his bed, and lowered them down. Haley pushed herself up the bed slightly, and then brought Nathan closer to her, kissing him along his jaw, and then nibbling his ear.

They were still a new couple, but dramatic events in their lives brought them closer, and they had just reached the sweetest milestone: saying "I love you". Haley knew early on that her feelings for Nathan ran deep, but until that night not too long ago when he declared his love for her, she was not so sure how he felt. She knew now, and it gave her a sense of relief and a sense that she could trust him with her heart.

Haley always felt that sex was an important thing to be shared between two people who were in love. Well, weren't they in love? Would right now be "the time"? She always thought she'd be married first before having sex – a notion she sometimes felt was a little antiquated, but she stood by it. That wasn't to say she was a prude, or wouldn't be willing to try other things beforehand.

As Haley revelled in the intimacy she was sharing with Nathan, he moved his hands up and down the sides of Haley's body, devouring her with kisses. His body was already reacting to the situation, and how much Haley was driving him to the edge with her kisses, her biting, her licking. Sure, he'd been with other girls before, but this time was different. He was in love for the first time, and he felt nervous. He didn't want to mess this up with Haley…ever.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much", he stared down at her intently and smiled nervously.

"I love you too, Nathan." Haley returned, trying to read the look on his face.

"I don't want to rush things with you, Hales, but being with you like this…well, it's…I can't describe it. I feel like I haven't done this before", he said, almost laughing.

Haley smiled and put her hands around his neck, drawing him back down to her. She kissed him softly, and let her hands slowly move down his back, stopping as they reached the bottom of his t-shirt. She grabbed the end of it and slowly dragged it back up his body, indicating for him to take it off. Nathan pulled back for a moment, to move his shirt over his head, and returned to Haley, kissing her neck and trailing down the collar of her own shirt. Slowly, Nathan moved his hand to the buttons on the front of her shirt, and popped them open, one at a time. He looked into Haley's eyes for reassurance, and when he saw her smile, he knew it was OK. Smiling back at her, he opened her shirt and ran his hand gently over the cup of her bra, letting his thumb move in circles over her. Haley closed her eyes at the sensation, and slowly wriggled the shirt from her body.

Nathan's head moved further down, and he trailed kisses down to her stomach, tracing small circles with his tongue. Haley writhed beneath him, creating friction between the two of them. _Is this going to be the time it happens? _Haley thought to herself. _Am I going to freeze up again and stop this? Will he get frustrated and agigated? Am _I_ going to get frustrated and agigated? _Hundreds of questions popped into her head, and Haley tried to shake them out, focusing instead on the beautiful guy on top of her.

Nathan kept roaming Haley's body with his hands, wanting to explore every inch of her gorgeous body. He would always kick himself for waiting this long to have Haley in his life. _See what you've been missing out on, doofus? _Smiling to himself as he traced the outline of her belly button with his tongue, he moved slowly further down her body until he reached the button of her jeans. Looking up at Haley, he paused. He wanted to do things to her that they'd never done before, but he wanted her to want it too.

"Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be with you, but I don't want to do anything you're not ready for", he started.

Slowly moving up to rest on her elbows, Haley considered what he had just said and looked back at him with lust in her eyes. She was going to be bold with this.

"What do you want to do to me, Nathan?"

Smirking that infamous Scott smirk, he replied "Oh there's lots of things I would _love_ to do Hales, but I don't want to rush anything."

Nathan moved back up to the pillows and gazed directly into Haley's eyes.

"So, I guess it means we should have a little flirty discussion about it?" Haley questioned, raising her eyebrows. "All I know Nathan, is that I love you, and I want to experience so much with you. OK, maybe today isn't the day that we make love, but I want more than what we've done." Leaning over and kissing his bare shoulder, she continued "Maybe you could show me a thing or two that would leave us both satisfied?"

Nathan was about to lose it, just from Haley's words. This was not normal for him. Usually he could handle dirty talk, and here was Haley, barely saying anything remotely _dirty_ but still getting him worked up because he was so in love with her. _God, I hope everyday feels like this with Haley, _he thought to himself.

Nathan cupped her chin and kissed her deeply, showing her just how much her suggestion agreed with him. He moved her down on her back and slowly grazed her breasts with his hand.

"I think you need to be freed from this bra, Hales", he whispered into her ear.

"I think you're right."

Once it was discarded, he looked into her eyes and had honestly never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Moving down to her, he kissed her breasts and licked gently over her nipples. Haley couldn't believe the sensations she was feeling. She grabbed the sheets beside her to gain some composure, but feeling him lick her was too much. She moaned as his mouth took in one of her breasts, and she moved her hands to his sides, running them up and down, feeling the contours of his body underneath.

"Nathan…more"

"What….tell me what you want"

"This time…" she moaned, "I want you to touch me…please"

"Are you sure?"

"God, yes"

Nathan moved back up to kiss her with as much passion as possible. He massaged her breasts and slowly trailed down her body again, working his way to where her jeans hugged her hips. He slowly popped open the button, and ran the zipper down. Haley lifted her hips, and they both removed her jeans, Nathan purposely stroking her legs as her jeans came off.

Haley lay there in nothing but her underwear, and Nathan moved his hands back up to her hips, lowering his head and placing kisses along the top of the cotton. Haley reached down to run her fingers through his hair, and moved her hands to her sides to remove her underwear. Nathan placed his hands over hers, almost to stop her, and he looked up at her smiling. As they stared at each other, with their hands together, they removed her underwear, and almost immediately Nathan thought he was going to lose it. Right there. In front of his girl.

"God you're sexy, Hales"

She blushed and closed her eyes, knowing that Nathan was taking in every inch of her body.

"I love you, Nathan". He met her face to face, and began kissing her slowly, loving the way her tongue felt against him.

His hands were now able to move down her body, without coming across any clothing, and he stopped once he reached between her legs. Haley moved her them apart a little, and he could feel her warmth. He traced gently around her, and slid a finger in, his heart racing as her warm folds surrounded him.

Haley threw her head back and she was sure her eyes were rolling up into head. This was the most exquisite sensation she had felt. _Maybe today is the day, after all._ She though to herself. _If _that_ feels good, imagine how fantastic it would feel to actually have sex. No - pace yourself, stupid horny teenage girl. You took a huge step forward today, let the next time be "it". _Haley smiled inwardly – only she could have an internal battle with herself while her gorgeous boyfriend was pleasuring her.

Nathan and Haley moved together as he inserted another finger, slowly moving them back and forth, and circling her clit with each stroke, her wetness continually threatening to make him come first.

"You feel amazing, baby" he sighed, sucking gently at the side of her neck.

"Nathan….I…think I'm close. God. Oh God." Haley felt her body tingling from top to toe, and rode the wave of pleasure to the very end. She had never experienced anything so intense in all her life. She threw her head back and her breathing was hitched. Nathan looked down at her, watching as a smile crept across her beautiful face, her eyes still closed as she savoured the feeling.

"You are so incredibly beautiful, Hales", Nathan said, kissing her cheek.

"You make me feel beautiful. That was amazing Nathan". Haley slowly opened her eyes and locked them with Nathan's. "I want you to feel as good as you made me feel."

"I already do"

"No, I'm serious. I want to touch you, and kiss you. Let me do this, OK?"

Nathan nodded, and Haley moved closer to him, placing her hand on his shoulder and letting him relax on the bed. She dragged her nails slowly down his torso, and Nathan closed his eyes, swearing he had never felt anything so good in his life. As Haley's hand drew closer to the waistband of his boxers, he breathed in sharply anticipating her next move. Before he had a chance to let his mind catch up, her hand had already snaked in and her nails scraped dangerously close to his member. He was still rock hard from pleasuring Haley, and he wasn't sure how much longer he would last like this. He pushed both jeans and boxers down, making sure no clothing was left.

It was Haley's turn to survey the scene, and she looked him up and down appreciatively. Nathan flashed his trade mark smirk at her and reached out for her. Haley placed open-mouth kisses on his chest, gently licking his nipples and grazing her teeth over them. At the same time, she moved her hand over his throbbing length, and started to move her hand up and down his shaft, her thumb rocking gently over the head. He felt warm in her hand, and Haley felt him move with her hand. She knew this was a signal to start quickening the pace, as she dragged her tongue further down his rock-hard abs. Nathan started moving faster, just as her hand movements sped up. He was close…very close. Haley heard his breathing speed up, and as she moved her hand back and forth, back and forth, she felt Nathan's warm release and used some of it to keep stroking, working him through the explosion.

"Hales…", Nathan could barely speak, but he looked down hoping to catch her eye, and she smiled back at him. "C'mere."

"Was that OK Nathan?"

No answer was needed as he pulled her to him, kissing her deeply and passionately. His hands running through her hair, and their bodies pressed together.

"God, I love you so much Hales. Let's stay like this, OK?"

"OK." Haley nestled into his body, moving her hand up and down his side. "Nathan?"

"mmm"

"Even though we technically didn't have sex, do you still feel like we sort of made love?"

"Yeah, absolutely. I've never felt anything like this before, and I know it's because of you, Hales. It felt so intense. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he joked, hoping to get a smile from her.

"I promise Nathan, I've never made love before", she smiled, "so lucky for you, you'll be my first", she poked her finger gently at his chest, giggling like the school girl she was.

"I've never made love before, either. You'll be my first, too". M_y only._


End file.
